Nasconya
Nasconya, officially the Empire of Nasconya (Kejserriget Nasconya), is a sovereign country occupying all of Ipos. Located in the center of the world It is the world's most populous country, with a population of 1,6 million people. Nasconya is a multi party parliamentary democracy, currently governed by the Blue Alliance party, with its seats of government in the capital city of Kaitac. It exercises jurisdiction over 52 counties that are grouped up into 9 municipalities and 2 autonomous regions. Nasconya ranges approximately 20,5 kilometers north to south, Nasconya is the world's second-largest country by land area. Nasconya is a founding member of the Central Free Trade Area. Nasconya borders Napanee, Imraq, Eprana and Iagua to the northwest. Nasconya has two bridges, the Emerald and Emperor Bridges, connecting to Aki, and the Karsick Bridge to Azelea. History Early History The Kingdom of Nasconya was founded in 617 when king Jubjub I succeeded to the throne after his fathers death. King Jubjub reformed the kingdom and is famous for founding the capital Kaitac. In 802 the Nasconya-Iagua war over shamaad started, and only ended when a truce was signed in 806 with either side not gaining anything Imperial Age In 810 the Empire of Nasconya was proclaimed, and Nasconya quickly started colonizing the world and spread its influence across continents, in 860 Nasconya invaded the kingdoms to the south and conquered the city of Chatong. In 976 Nasconya joined as a member of the United Nations, and promised to dismantle its massive colonial empire, and start to transit to a more democratic and free country. In 977 By orders of the UN Nasconya gave independence to its biggest colony, Napanee, and in 980, again by orders of the UN, Nasconya had to give independence to Quatiguaba & Eduardo. Modern Age By the late 990s Nasconya had lost most of its overseas empire, and the country started to reform its government into a more democratic system. Nasconya experienced a big population boom from 1000 until 1010 when the country started to focus heavily on its infrastructure and food production. But that was all torn apart by the great war (1014-1016) that completely ruined the country, and all of the northern cities was blown to pieces. Nasconya did not have a unified government again before 1017, where several factions of the military, which had commanded different parts of the country during the latter half of the war, united to form a single government. From 1017 until 1021 Nasconya focused heavily on rebuilding the country, and also started rebuilding the new capital Neo-Kaitac. The rest of the 1020s was an economic boom for Nasconya, the great war had left a massive hole in the world geopolitics, and the new Nasconyan regime was ready to fill up that gap, and therefor expanded rapidly in economic and military sectors. By 1027 Nasconya had yet again become a super power. Infrastructure Nasconya has the worlds largest rail network with the busiest rail lines. The rail network is operated by the state owned NCR. Nasconya invested a huge amount of money for its national highway system to be replaced, but process is slow and expensive. Nasconya mainly uses monorails for commuter transportation inside cities Government Nasconya is a multi party democracy. In 1034 there was a military coup that seized the parliament building, later same year a new government was made, and elections were held. Rong Fa won the election and established the Federal Party of Nasconya. He did not succeed in any of his pledges to fix the wealth inequality in the country and therefor he was dismissed from his post as leader of the Federal Party. Sui Lok succeeded him and ran for the elections in 1038. In 1040, Prime Minister Sui Lok died at the September 23rd Bombing. Sun Teng of the Federal Party was set to replace him. Sun Teng was very infamous for his brutal stance against foreign non-ECU countries. He approved of the nuclear bombing of Carcassona in 1041. Sun Teng had lost alot of support for the Federal Party during his term, he lost the 1042 elections to the New Democrats party candidate Chong Hinan. Chong Hinan has since the beginning of his term, abolished the development of nuclear weapons, and has withdrawn all of Nasconya's armed forces located outside of the ECU. Prime ministers of Nasconya (since 1034) Prime ministers of Nasconya (before 1034) Foreign Relations Nasconya is a founding member of the ECU/CFTA agreement. On 23.30.1043 Nasconya signed a non-aggression pact with the UFSS. Economy Nasconya is the biggest economy in the world, due to its huge population, and its biggest import is oil, which is imported from Azelea and Eduardo and Quatiguaba, Nasconyas biggest export is food products, biggest exporter is Iagua. Military Up untill 1030 Nasconya didnt produce its own fighter aircrafts and bought and used SEEB fighter jets instead, but Nasconya always produced its own warships. and as well as that is the biggest warship producer in the world, and has a massive export of warships to foreign countries like Iagua. Ground Forces Air Force Navy The Imperial Navy of Nasconya is the worlds largest navy with over 70 active vessels, and over 200 aircraft. Demographics Nasconya mostly split up into 5 major people groups. The biggest one being the Scotmarqi people, which is 76% of of the population, 10% affiliate with the old Tjatonger people group in the south, and 7% affiliate with the Yangsan people in the Yangsan Autonomous Region, and the last 3 Geography Nasconya's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes and the Naharis mountains and Fenan deserts in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter south. Dyskov, Chatong, Pamir and Naharis mountain ranges separates Nasconya's inner population groups, making it a very cultural diverse country. The Silkefjord and Tani river, the first- and third-longest rivers in the world, run from the central plains to the densely populated coasts.Category:Countries Category:Nasconya